Flirting With Danger
by Buffybot76
Summary: Someone's stalking Keiko at night.
1. Chapter 1

**

Flirting With Danger

**

By: Rose-chan

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters mentioned within this fic. They belong to their creator who is, sadly, not me._

_

- Chapter 1 -

_

Keiko shivered as the cold air whispered over the exposed flesh of her legs, ruffling the hem of her skirt. She grimaced. The shortness of it was a forced tolerance because it was part of her work uniform, but still, that didn't mean she had to like it. Sighing, she picked up her pace, hugging her coat closer to her body in an attempt to keep the chill from entering her.

She had been late getting out of class, due to the fact that she had no car, not to mention having to stop by her house to change, she had been late for work. And because she was late, she had to work overtime. That delay had led her to the predicament she now found herself in. All alone, late at night in the deserted parking lot of her workplace. She shivered once more as she glanced around before quickly making her way across the street to come to stand beneath the dim streetlight.

Silently, she cursed herself. She'd known she should have taken Kurama's earlier offer to give her a ride home, but hadn't. It might have been because she found herself attracted to the devastatingly handsome redhead, or it might have been that even though she knew how dangerous it was to walk alone at night, there was a part of her that had always longed for the thrill of danger.

She would never actually admit this aloud to anyone though, not even to herself, but that was one of the reasons she had stayed with Yusuke for so long. The danger that was all around him, the darkness so close she could feel it. It had always caused a delicious jolt of pleasure deep down within her very core. Maybe that was why she'd developed her little crush on Kurama as well, but she didn't want to think about that too much.

At any rate, no one would know that sweet, innocent, little Keiko actually had a dark side. Oh, no. You couldn't see it, but it was there nonetheless. Whenever she was around Yusuke and the others it seemed to grow, mixing in with the fear of being caught, that she might be harmed, or worse yet, killed.

Another gust of wind pushed against her, whipping her long, brown hair around her face. It had grown in the past couple of years and was now well past her shoulder blades. She tucked the wayward strands behind her ear before slipping her hands back around her jacket collar. The heels of her sandals echoed with an eerie clicking sound as they made contact with the sidewalk. Her shadow stretched out before her, marking her path as she made her way down the block, pausing every now and then as a strange sound emerged from the darkness to give her pause as she made her way home.

The clouds shifted overhead, every now and then revealing the dark sky above, broken only by the small flecks of light. Letting her gaze travel around the deserted back lot, she jumped when a loud crash echoed behind her. Her body spun around as her brown eyes stared warily into the shadows.

"Wh-who's there?"

Swallowing the lump forming in her throat she took a hesitant step forward, her sandals scuffing the black top. When she moved as close as she dared, a black blur sped between her legs causing her to cry out and stumble backwards before landing roughly on the ground.

"Omph!"

Heart pounding in her chest while her breathing came out short and uneven, she sat there trying to figure out if she should be running or not, but before she could decide, another loud crash sounded causing her to jolt up and run in the other direction.

Or... she tried to. A dark, solid figure stopped her in her tracks as she collided with it, stumbling back from the impact and almost falling. Her descent to the ground was halted, however, by a pair of strong, wiry arms that wrapped themselves securely around her waist. Gasping, Keiko looked down as she steadied herself. Dark cloth encased the arms holding her and, curious, she allowed her gaze to run up their length only to find more black along the way. The entire chest area was covered in the same pitch black cloth and as Keiko's eyes journeyed higher, they took in the sight of long, midnight tresses that framed a face, partially masked and vampire pale.

"G-gomen, ne," Keiko began in means of apology for nearly running over the man who still held her and attempted to step back from the impromptu embrace... only to find out that she couldn't.

"Hello, fragile one." The dark figure said, voice filtered through the partial mask they wore. It was low and silky and dangerously seductive sounding to her ears.

Keiko felt her knees grow weak and her heart rate pick up a bit, a reaction that her body normally had whenever she heard Kurama's voice. This startled Keiko a bit and she wondered why this was. Surely, she couldn't be attracted to this stranger in the same way as she was attracted to the red haired kitsune?

Elegant hands traveled from her waist to her shoulders and she winced as they tightened a bit, holding her away from him slightly, but not allowing her the leeway to flee. The tall, intimidating figure leaned down, long ebony stands of hair sweeping forward to curtain both their heads as he brought his face close to her ear.

"Isn't it a bit late for a pretty thing such as yourself to be out, all alone?" The silky voice whispered, filtering out from the mask and sending another wave of shivers along her spine. "There's no telling what sort of creatures you could run into, you know."

Keiko nodded slowly. "I know, my friends are forever warning me about working late, but this is the first time I've ever seen anyone else out here." she whispered a bit breathlessly due to the dark stranger's close proximity.

"Not seeing it doesn't mean it isn't there..." his voice was almost a purr, causing her to shudder against him. "In fact, it's much more amusing for the hunter to stalk the prey unawares..."

Keiko leaned her head back in order to meet his dark eyes, so deep and mysterious. Not knowing what to expect from this individual, the purely dangerous aura she felt surrounding him caused her more daring side, the one she kept secretly hidden, to emerge.

"Is that what you are? ...a hunter?" she murmured, her voice taking on a surprisingly husky tone.

Unseen beneath the mask, his mouth curved into a dangerously glinting smile. Oh, this one had promise, didn't she? No wonder Kurama kept an eye on her...

"Sometimes," he noted, silkily. "You want to be hunted, fragile one? Better yet, are you prepared to be captured and submit?"

Keiko shuddered and for the moment lost the ability to speak. Did she really want to continue flirting this way with a complete stranger? She knew she didn't have a chance with Kurama, he'd never shown her any interest except in a platonic way. The thrill that she so loved when being near the kitsune was present here, with this seductive stranger, so why not have a bit of the dangerous fun she found oh so alluring? Only a second's hesitation and she had made her choice.

"Maybe..." she allowed a smirk to form on her lips. "If you catch me. But then, the question becomes, do you think you can?"

"Oh, I can catch you..." he lifted a hand from her shoulder to turn her chin up, the points of his fine nails pressing into her flesh. He could feel her pulse against his fingertips, noted its racing beat. "But there's more than running and being caught involved in this little game." his eyes narrowed dangerously at her, intent in their meaning.

Keiko's tongue darted out to moisten her lips, which had suddenly gone dry. The reasonable voice in the back of her mind began to rant and rave, asking her what she thought she was doing and why she was putting herself into this situation. But for some reason, she ignored the more practical side of her conscience and focused on the hidden desires that she normally buried so deep within her soul.

"Is there?" she replied softly, "Then you wouldn't mind going over the rules for me then, would you."

His body tingled with excitement. "One rule: Always obey your master. Still want to play, fragile one?"

Keiko's eyes widened, surprised by the words. "But you haven't caught me, so you're not my master yet."

He backed off a pace cautiously, not wanting to scare away his promising little prey. "You haven't agreed to be chased, either."

"Well, then..." Keiko leaned in slowly, drawing herself up so that she could look him in the eyes. "...consider this my acceptance." And with that she darted off, fleeing into the night whilst adrenaline raced through her body in anticipation of being pursued.

He waited, watching her go, hearing her footsteps, her breaths coming in hitches. Excitement bubbled and simmered deep and then boiled along his nerves as he held himself purposefully still, holding himself back. Impatience finally spilled over from the insides and he tore off after her, bounding and graceful, his form a blur synonymous with the night shadows.

He found her quickly, running as though for her very life, panting and breathless. He admired her a moment before nearing, making noise purposefully. What would the little human do? Was she afraid?

He felt himself becoming intoxicated on the rush - this was going to be far more fun than he'd had in a very long time.

His agile body blended in with the night's surroundings, giving him an unfair advantage over his prey. He was dressed in black from head to foot; his skin was the only thing that could give him away. He followed the sound of her pulse; the fear was like a trail of breadcrumbs. But there was something else behind the fear, it wasn't the fear of death, it was more like the fear of a child losing at a game of hide and seek.

Keiko rounded the first corner and placed her back tight to a brick building. She was excited, but fearful at the same time. Her eyes shifted from side to side, unsure of where to go next. Running was becoming difficult. Sandals and short skirts were not made for certain physical activities, and this was one of them.

She peered around the corner, spying a dark shadow drifting along a fence. It was slow and sure, it had to be him. The thought caused her heart to leap, her adrenaline pumped. Keiko darted down the street at a faster pace.

She turned, her feet pounding against the ground. Her body seemed to throb from head to foot, her lungs achingly exhilarating her. She sprinted around a corner, onto a sidewalk and down a side street, the darkness casting deep shadows. She ran blindly and looking backward she didn't see the puddle until she was in it, splashing water high up her legs. She gasped, loudly, startled at the cold spray of water, her wet shoes skidded and she couldn't stop the fall.

She reached out blindly to stop the impact, her palms scraping hard against the pavement. She hissed in pain, but forced herself to her feet. She didn't see him... but something in her knew he wasn't far away. She had to keep going. Her hands burned, but she kept going, rubbing them against the cloth of her skirt, turning down yet another street. Casting her eyes behind her once more she didn't see the wall until it was too late. She was already halfway down the alley. She continued on, plastering herself back against the solid surface, panting...

Would he find her?

She turned startled eyes up when she noticed a long shadow stretching out before her and her breath caught.

He was here... There, in front of her...

She couldn't see his mouth, but she didn't need to. She could feel the satisfied smirk on his lips. She was willing to bet he had beautiful lips...

She trembled faintly.

"Caught, aren't you, fragile one." His voice was a deceptive murmur in the small alleyway. Her heart thudded almost painfully as the space between them became smaller and smaller. "Like a trembling little bunny..." There was a caustic edge to his voice, something sharp and quick, dangerous in its very intensity.

As he moved toward her, he paused slightly, his head lifting just a bit, the gesture reminding her of a black cat scenting the air. She watched in fascination as bone white, elegant hands rose to his face, slipping beneath the cascade of onyx hair to unclasp the mask before removing it, leaving his features completely bare. Keiko felt as if her breath had been stolen from her as she took in the lower portion of her dark stranger's face. Straight, almost regal nose. Lips just as full and as tempting as she could have ever imagined. His face was almost a work of art, at that moment nearly rivaling Kurama's in Keiko's mind. She remained unmoving, not able to utter a sound as he dropped the mask to the ground beside him before continuing to close the distance between them.

He leaned in, his arms coming up to rest his palms against the wall behind her, one on each side of her head, effectively trapping her between his body and the dead end alley wall.

"I-I..." Keiko found herself speechless, trapped as she was. All she could do was stare up into those mesmerizing eyes and wondering what on earth he planned on doing to her. For the first time since this had all begun, Keiko began to feel the tingles of true fear creeping up her spine.

Emerging from the shadows, the red head approached the building at a hurried pace. The figure took note of the darkened interior, not a light was on and inwardly cursed. Damn, he had missed her! Heaving a sigh, Kurama turned in the direction that he knew Keiko normally took in order to go home. He knew the path by heart now, having followed her every night for the past two weeks, making sure she made it home safely.

She didn't know that he followed her, of course. That was something he kept secret, knowing she thought that she didn't need constant supervision. It wasn't as though he thought that of her, it simply wasn't the case.

It was simply a matter of her being young and female and alone at night and, naturally, he worried about her. He tucked his hands into his pockets and headed down the path. He worried about her, especially now, since she and Yusuke were no longer dating. He wasn't sure Yusuke would have come to walk her home had they still been dating, but he didn't spend much time thinking about it either.

The night was breezy and the trees swayed with a soft, gentle air. It was peaceful and Kurama regretted that he hadn't been able to walk with her instead of following in her path. As he reached a certain place upon the sidewalk the wind shifted just slightly and a scent caught him unawares. He straightened, the muscles in his back tensing, his kitsune senses flaring.

That scent... it was so... familiar. But who...

Kurama's eyes widened when the scent finally matched up with a face within his mind.

_'No! It couldn't be!'_

He resumed walking, his feet quickening as an image came to mind of endless threads of dark hair and narrowed, cruel eyes. He hadn't seen...

No, it just wasn't possible.

He came to a dead halt when Keiko's scent seemed to converge with the same familiar scent that was picking at his memory. He moved forward again, his step quickening into a jog.

Many thoughts ran through the red head's mind as he tracked the scents, becoming more and more alarmed as time passed and he began to pick up the sharp spike Keiko's scent had taken on.

_'What the hell is going on? How could Karasu still be alive and why is he following Keiko? Is it possible he figured out how I felt for Keiko during the Dark Tournament?'_

The jog became a run and he darted after the scents in the air, discerning the spiky scent he'd picked up some feet back.

Fear.

It was fear he smelled.

Thick and bitter and sharp.

It was Keiko's fear.

The realization raised the hairs on his body as he moved, running after her, following her blindly on the breeze.

The trail led him to an alleyway and Kurama came to a stop at its entrance, peering into the darkness and used his enhanced vision as well as his ability to sense aura in hopes of locating Keiko and Karasu's exact locations. He stifled a gasp when he indeed spotted them. The tall, dark haired figure leaning intimately close to the smaller form. His body instantly tensing to do battle, Kurama stepped into the alley, calling out to catch the raven youkai's attention.

"I know not the dark power that allowed a twisted soul such as yours to return, but I will make sure that I send you back to where you belong. Karasu. Turn and face me!"

Keiko gasped. He could hear her uneven, unsteady breathing.

"K-Kurama?"

Karasu half turned, just enough for Kurama to see half his face, uncovered. His lips were pulled back, a smirk stretched upon them.

"Kurama...?" Karasu turned his back to Kurama and looked back toward Keiko. "Expecting your lover, were you?"

Keiko was unable to respond and Kurama simply ignored it. "Leave her be!" he hissed and with a swift movement of one hand, the kitsune suddenly held a fully bloomed rose.

Karasu did not turn, but simply continued to stare at Keiko, though it did not mean that he was totally unaware of Kurama's actions. With a soft, taunting laugh, he said, "My, my, I can definitely tell what you see in her, my dear fox. She is most delightfully innocent, is she not?" A thin, pale finger traced slowly down Keiko's pert nose to brush her full lips before traveling down the length of her throat, coming to stop at the collar of her blouse. "And yet, sinfully dark at the same time."

Keiko told herself to calm down and to not panic. The rose whip snapped dangerously close as Kurama seemed to emit a low growl, but Karasu merely chuckled.

"Such a sweet toy... I think, Kurama, I'd like to borrow her a bit..."

He leaned forward toward the trembling girl and lapped his tongue against her cheek.

"Not while I live, Karasu!" Kurama growled menacingly, charging forward in hopes of whisking Keiko from the dark haired demon and away to safety.

Kurama slid to a halt when in a fluid move Karasu left Keiko's side, leaping into the air and somersaulting, coming to land a safe distance away. "Tsk, tsk. Naughty kitsune, I didn't say you could join us yet." The crow smirked. "This is not the Dark Tournament, Kurama, so why fight? There are so many more...enjoyable things we could be doing together... with our little toy here."

"Agreed, this is not the Dark Tournament and who says that Keiko is our toy?"

Karasu's smirk dimmed only slightly, frowning just so at his companion. He glanced beyond him to cast another smirk at the girl and Kurama pushed her completely behind him.

"You never were one to share, were you?" he murmured, his voice soft but with a clear cut as though he resented Kurama's supposed selfishness.

"Share? Who says she's mine in the first place? I am simply protecting her."

"Puh-lease. Do you take me for a fool? I've known since the first time I laid eyes on you that you were taken with someone. That's what made our little talks all the more fun. I'll admit, I didn't know who it was at first, but then, all it took was a bit of watching and waiting, and just a bit of intuition." Karasu's smile widened as realization dawned on the red head's face.

"You... you are empathic as well?"

Kurama's inquiry was answered by a single nod. "So I've found your little toy, Kurama." He swept his slender fingers through his hair. "But I'm tired of watching now, I want to play..." His lips again slid into a smirk and he caught Keiko's eyes as she peered around Kurama to stare at him. "You want to play with me, don't you, fragile one?"

"Keiko stay back," Kurama urged. "Karasu is dangerous."

"Oh, but she liked it," Karasu purred. "She loved every second of it, her pulse racing with excitement. She wanted to be prey, Kurama." His eyes narrowed on the kitsune. "You found a good one. A human that would take joy in the hunt, to be tracked down and mated in the wild, such a perfect match for a fox... But you haven't done her yet... Is she reluctant? Are you afraid to approach this human?" Karasu's voice was caught between teasing and mocking and Kurama tensed at the sharp edge of the words.

Kurama wondered, because despite his twisted view on things, the crow usually did not seem to pick completely unwilling victims. The Dark Tournament had forced him to choose, and kill, one of the team, and he was the only one on their team to catch his eye. But there had been a certain thrill involved, even if it was fear driven. He turned to Keiko, "Is he correct? Do you truly enjoy these kinds of games?"

She flushed straight to the roots of her hair, her embarrassment answering for her reflexively before she could stop it. "N-n-no!"

But Kurama didn't look away; he studied her as though knowing that she had not answered truthfully.

When he spoke again, his voice was soft and earnest as though pleading with a child to tell the truth about a misdeed they'd committed. "Keiko? Do you truly feel this way?"

She opened her mouth, but couldn't say anything. Instead, she dry swallowed and turned fearful eyes toward Karasu.

He was smirking. Silently, she cursed him. She shifted uncomfortably beneath both demons' gazes, not sure what she should do or say. Karasu had been right. Now that she knew his name, she could vaguely recall him from when Yusuke and the others had been forced to fight in the Dark Tournament. How Kurama had faced off against him and the bloody and violent conclusion. He was the same youkai, wasn't he? But... hadn't he died?

Then again, Yusuke had died twice and it hadn't stopped him from coming back from the dead, so...

And she _had_ been enjoying herself earlier, before the intensity had really kicked in that is. But even then, Keiko was a bit ashamed to admit that she'd still been a bit excited, turned on even, by it all. By the dark, imposing figure that she now knew to be Karasu.

And now that Kurama was here... Well, his presence had always caused a delightful throbbing sensation to ignite throughout her body, especially in more... private areas.

She opened her mouth to speak, to answer, to try to give some life to her feelings through words, but the sight of Kurama running his tongue over his teeth stopped her.

His eyes were bright and gleaming at her, his body still. His normal, friendly emerald gaze was laced in gold. She felt like she should turn and flee from both of them.

Would they chase her?

Her heart beat sped up, pounding in her ears; she could feel it pulsing with excitement in her chest.

They would. They would chase her.

She licked her lips and stole a glance at Karasu, still grinning, but the expression seemed more intense now. More focused.

She wanted to get away.

"She's going to run..." Karasu murmured, and Kurama tensed, ready, waiting.

The words bypassed Keiko's hearing, too low for her to discern, and a moment later she spun on her heel and took off. The chase was on, both predators simultaneously taking off in pursuit of their prey.

Like a game animal, Keiko ran, her heart pounding, blood thrumming though her veins. And all the while, that throbbing was growing, intensifying, her breathing coming in sharp gasps that had little to do with exhaustion and everything to do with anticipation.

Her hunters pursued, their strides long and graceful, nearly silent. She had cast several looks over her shoulder, but they were no longer in sight.

Fear and excitement bit along her skin, her feet pounding hard against the ground as she ran. Endlessly ran. She didn't know where to go and instinctively turned for home. For safety.

She reached her front door, slamming her hands against the panel. Anxious fingers fumbled for the knob, twisting it ruthlessly, but found it to be in vain.

Her keys! She'd locked the door!

She patted her pockets and frantically looked around, no one was in sight, but they were near. She could feel them. They were probably waiting to -

She slipped the key into the lock and the door was seconds from pushing open when a body slammed into hers from behind.

The front door slammed open and she hit the entryway floor hard, her breath knocked out of her.

Hot, gusting breath bore down on the nape of her neck, exposed by the parting of her hair as she lay in her face down and prone position. A pair of silken lips graced the sensitive skin next, brushing against it lightly and sending shivers down her spine. The ghostly kiss was followed up by a familiar and yet not so familiar voice whispering huskily into her ear.

"So nice of you to invite us in, sweet Keiko."

Currently there are two more chapters to this story and I am working on the final one. Due to mature content I am merely putting a link here to the other posted chapters. Please leave a review either here or at the other site. Thanks.

http/ www. adultfanfiction. net/ aff /story. php?no 544180230& chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2

_**Flirting With Danger**_

_**- Chapter 2 -**_

_"So nice of you to invite us in, sweet Keiko."_

The seductive tone was enough to snap her mind out of its shocked state, allowing her body to take stock of the form pressing into her back, trapping her.

Hard, sinewy muscle. A much taller body than the normal red head's 5' 11" frame. And there, just at the edge of her vision, wisps of silvery strands brushed the floor, a stark contrast against the dark carpet.

"Y-... You-ko..." she whispered beneath her breath. _'Then... where is Karasu?'_

She didn't have to wait to find out. His voice came clear across to her from nearby. She gasped softly as Kurama moved, lifting her up.

"Don't be selfish, Kurama..." Karasu admonished, and she lifted her head and saw him approaching.

The gentle grip Kurama had on her turned restrictive and she suddenly found her hands bound behind her back. Karasu appeared in front of her, his eyes glinting. He brought his hands up and traced her collar gently, just edging his fingernails against the fabric.

She gasped.

"Open it," Kurama ordered, his voice steely.

Karasu licked his teeth, making direct eye contact with Keiko as he slipped his fingers against her blouse and yanked it open with one firm jerk of his hands.

She whimpered, the feel of soft but sturdy hands cupping her breasts through the fabric of her bra. From behind, a thick hardness prodded her back teasingly, causing her to close her eyes against the heat rising within her. They snapped open an instant later when, with a single slice of his claw, Karasu had rended the scrap of lace that bound her breasts in half.

A rumbling growl caused the chest she was pressed against to vibrate against her back even as elegant hands once more cupped her breasts, this time, flesh on flesh. Agile fingers tweaked her nipples causing her to arch instinctively.

"Please!" Keiko cried out, not really knowing what the plea was for. For them to release her? To stop their actions? Or... was it for something else entirely?

Her fear had not faded, but now it felt so intertwined with a building sense of want that she didn't think she could escape it. Her body was hot and flushed and the feel of Kurama behind her made her squirm. She was their captive.

Captive.

Such a simple word and yet it caused a deep, pleasurable clench inside of her and she trembled as Karasu dropped to his knees, his mouth moving along her skin. His tongue flicked at a taut nub as Kurama's hands squeezed the plaint mounds together in offering. Her breath impossibly quickened as Kurama leaned down to nip at the shell of her ear, the now silver strands of his hair falling forward to tickle her shoulder in the most erotic way as he kissed along her neck, the combined sensations thoroughly distracting her.

She yelped, body jumping as Karasu's teeth snapped against her nipple, his mouth closing over the sensitive tip and sucking, soothing the bite. Keiko almost bucked against them, caught between a need to escape and a desire to beg for more. Why were they doing this? What had triggered this sudden treaty between two such intense rivals? Had her uncharacteristic penchant to flirt with danger caused this entire thing?

Kurama lifted his head and Karasu seemed to do the same. She glanced between them, meeting eerily dangerous smiles.

"Sweet, Keiko," Kurama's deep, silken voice, made even deeper now that he was in his youkai form, spoke close to her ear. "Who are we to neglect the woman who has sought out beings like us? You crave the element of danger we emanate and to you, we are the ultimate challenge." He inhaled sharply and then chuckled darkly before adding, "I can smell your fear, but it seems to be driving your arousal even higher."

Keiko's gaze turned slowly from the silver haired kitsune to the dark haired crow youkai still kneeling before her. Karasu's tongue shot out from between his lips as he licked them. She trembled faintly as his eyes flickered over her, tracing the wet spots on her breasts before looking back up to her face. "A good youkai never ignores a quivering prey..." He dipped his head again, lapping his tongue along her collarbone.

Keiko's eyes fluttered closed as both demons resumed their ministrations. Kurama's hands began to wander in a southern direction, pausing only momentarily in order to use a sharp claw to shred her short skirt, revealing the scrap of black lace beneath.

The sinister smirk that materialized on Kurama's lips was hidden by the auburn curtain of Keiko's hair. He leaned down once more, his free hand moving the waves of silken curls so that his tongue was free to dart out and trace the inner shell of her ear before whispering huskily into it. "Ah, koibito, it is so nice of you to tempt us with this bit of lace," he paused to nibble at the sensitive lobe even as he fingered the damp cloth gingerly. "However…" Keiko gasped as with a slight jerk Kurama's claws ripped the last remaining barrier to her womanhood away. "…it is not needed. Does it arouse you further to know that we can smell your scent? That we desire you even as you fear us?"

Was she supposed to answer that? Keiko wasn't sure. She held her breath as Kurama's fingers trailed along her body. She could feel the ridges of his nails against her skin as they slid lower before dipping between her legs. She gasped at the sensation but her eyes widened even more so when she felt another hand slip between her spread legs as well. Glancing down, Keiko noticed that Karasu had leaned back a bit and that one of his hands had slithered down to join Kurama's at the apex of her thighs.

She stared down at him as their fingers mingled between her thighs, gasping and moaning in pleasure. But Karasu wasn't looking at her or his and Kurama's entwined fingers, he was staring up at the youkai fox behind her, the one she leaned against. She moaned breathlessly at the look on his face, and at the sensation as a finger slipped inside her.

Her breath hitched as another pressed against the first and then, it too, slid within her. She glanced at their hands, Karasu's wrapped around Kurama's. She gasped when a sharp, deadly growl erupted near her ear and the chest supporting her back began to vibrate with the rumbling sound. She watched as Karasu's expression became one of amusement and she could only guess that Kurama was not open to advances from the dark haired youkai. She was thoroughly distracted from that thought however as her back arched slightly as their hands began to move in sync, fingers sliding in and then out again.

Unbidden, Keiko's mind recalled the match during the Dark Tournament which pitted the dark haired youkai now kneeling before her against the silver haired devil bracing her from behind. She'd heard tales of Karasu's obsession with Kurama and comments that had been made during the fight. It made her wonder if she was merely some kind of pawn in a much bigger game. Perhaps not, after having witnessed Kurama's response to the blatant move Karasu had initiated. Somehow, that knowledge made her feel somewhat… disappointed.

If that was the case, was it a bad thing?

Did she care?

She didn't know the answer to either question. All she did know was that although Karasu's gaze remained steadily focused upon Kurama, both demons manipulative hands were fully upon her. She moaned when a particularly deep, plundering thrust had her arching away from Kurama's body and into Karasu's kneeling one.

She heard a low growl of laughter that sounded like a coiling sound of amusement rather than the high pitch of mockery. She was unable to tell who it had come from with her head in such disarray. Kurama pressed his mouth against her cheek, pressing kisses down along her jaw. She felt his lips curve into a smile against her skin.

"Want more?" Kurama's silky voice asked.

She cried out as someone's hand shifted, a finger pressed up and against the bundle of nerves between her folds. She climaxed almost immediately when nimble fingers caught that tiny bundle of nerves and pinched with just the right amount of pressure to send her shuddering into orgasm.

Collapsing between the two demons as the torturing fingers withdrew from her dripping sex, Keiko only remained upright due to their bodies pressing in on her from both behind and in front. Her back was against Kurama's firm chest and she could feel the rise and fall of Karasu's with each breath he drew up against her.

She finally regained control of her breathing only to lose it again when Karasu nipped her sensitive earlobe as he drew his face alongside of hers.

"What do you think, Keiko? Do you want to feel us inside you?" Karasu's dark voice asked as he proceeded to nibble down the side of her throat. Kurama looked on in expectation of her response.

"H-h-hai." she managed to gasp out as Karasu grazed his sharp incisors along the curve of her shoulder.

Unnoticed by Keiko, who at this point was too aroused to notice much of anything past the pleasure she was being dealt, Kurama shot Karasu a meaningful glance. Nodding briefly in the direction of the stairs, Kurama indicated his intentions clearly.

Upstairs.

Bed.

Now.

The devilish glint returned to Karasu's eyes and he winked suggestively at the kitsune--who pretty much disregarded the flirty gesture--before moving completely away from Keiko to give Kurama room for what he did next.

Keiko was barely aware that the hands had stopped their exploration of her body and had just begun to open her eyes when she was spun around in the fox's arms before quickly being picked up in a bridal fashion.

"I believe a more suitable location is required before we precede any further, wouldn't you say, sweet Keiko?" Karasu's silky voice drifted to her from somewhere behind the kitsune as Kurama began to make his way up the stairs before Keiko could even think to speak.

Once upstairs, Kurama laid a sweetly relaxed Keiko back onto the expansive bed. Karasu followed, closing the door with a quiet -click-. Kurama knelt, crawling over the girl, pressing his mouth to hers while Karasu brought his hands up to slowly unbutton his jacket. The wide red lapels were bright and he noted the girl had turned her head and was watching as Kurama pressed kisses against her neck.

He slipped the buttons through the holes and allowed the garment gape open, exposing his lean, pale chest. Her eyes searched him, a moan slipping her lips as Kurama dropped his head to lave an exposed nipple.

Once he'd finished unbuttoning his garment, Karasu slipped it from his shoulders, allowing the black cloth to flutter into a shadowy pool at his feet. His long, onyx hair swayed around his body, displaying the sinewy muscles that worked beneath the ivory skin as he stealthily made his way toward the bed and its occupants. He paused, hands sweeping down his body to the waist in order to release the fastenings of his pants before allowing those too to drop to the floor. A pleased grin spread across his face when Keiko's eyes grew wider and her breathing began coming in even harsher pants when she realized he wore no underwear of any kind.

Her reaction drew Kurama from his task of relishing her tender flesh and he turned his amber gaze toward Karasu, only momentarily allowing himself to appreciate the other youkai's slender body. It was damn near perfection, he had to admit. Too bad the crow's devious personality ruined it in the long run. Kurama could feel the anticipation flowing off of his little human and the thought of sharing Keiko with such a treacherous being did not totally please him and for a split second, the kitsune considered doing away with the crow, but… when he looked back upon Keiko and saw the desire building more intensely in her eyes as she stared at Karasu…

Deep inside, Kurama knew that if he did not allow this to happen. If he did not allow Keiko to purge herself of her desire for dangerous things… then he would never truly _**have**_ her.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Flirting With Danger**_

_ - Chapter 3 -_

_Deep inside, Kurama knew that if he did not allow this to happen. If he did not allow Keiko to purge herself of her desire for dangerous things… then he would never truly __**have**__ her. _

With that goal in mind, Kurama slowly slid away from Keiko and off of the bed, allowing Karasu to take his place. And even as he began to methodically remove his own garments, Kurama kept his eye on them, not willing to give Karasu the opportunity to hurt Keiko, even though for some reason he believed the other demon truly meant her no harm, as unlikely as it sounded.

Kurama slid his hands across his shoulders, gathering the light white tunic and brushing it over his shoulders, allowing the material to pool at his elbows. He slipped it off, one arm at a time, letting it gather about his waist. He slipped the sash at the back, his eyes trained upon the curve of Karasu's shoulder where his hair pooled off and down onto the bedding beside Keiko.

The girl's slim arms had curled up around Karasu's neck, fingers running through the strands of his hair.

Absently, he pushed the material down, watching all the while as Keiko turned, pulling Karasu's hair aside, gathering and pulling it away from the crow's neck in order for her lush lips to trail along the expanse of his flesh. Kurama heard the low groan that Karasu uttered and swiftly removed his remaining garments before rejoining them both on the bed. Karasu sensed as well as felt Kurama's form settle onto the mattress beside them and quickly disengaged himself from Keiko in order to roll to his side beside her. Kurama then took the opportunity to retake his position above the flushed and panting Keiko. Wrapping her in his arms, the silver kitsune then rolled on the opposite side of Karasu, bringing Keiko with him as he went.

Keiko curled forward into Kurama's arms while Karasu slid up behind her. She felt a pair of dangerously elegant hands slide to her hips and then lower, moving around the front curve of her thigh and down between her legs.

She gasped and arched back automatically as the sparks of pleasure once again ignited within her throbbing sex. She shuddered when the action brought the curve of her backside into intimate contact with the throbbing hardness of Karasu's arousal. Once more, a slender finger slipped between her folds and proceeded to stroke her while Kurama leaned in to suckle a breast. One of the fair haired youkai's clawed hands grasped her top leg firmly and drew it to rest atop his hip, opening her up further to Karasu's erotic torment.

Somehow, Keiko managed to gather her wits together and before Kurama knew her intent, her delicate fingers were wrapping around his pulsating member, palming him surely as she began a rhythmic pumping motion.

With her other hand Keiko reached behind her, sliding her hand downward, searching. Karasu smirked knowingly as he took the wayward hand and guided it to his length. He grunted approvingly when she squeezed him gently before beginning to awkwardly stroke him. The knowledge of her bold actions… that she had dared do such a thing… caused her to moan as she stroked them both, one in each hand. Her moan was cut short however, when Karasu leaned forward, cupping her chin and turning her head to press their lips together, his tongue spearing through her soft lips.

She welcomed the probing intrusion, meeting the plundering thrusts with eager ones of her own. She could feel Kurama's hand that had been resting on her hip slide up to cup one of her breasts as his heated breath teased the taunt nipple. It wasn't long before the moist warmth of his mouth closed around the tender bud and began suckling it in between nipping bites.

She fell into the sea of pleasure that she was willingly drowning in until she felt Karasu remove his fingers from her folds. The slick digits moved back along the cleft of her rear, searching out her other fissure before slowly working one of them inside. She gasped in surprise at the invasion but her attention was diverted briefly as Kurama's teeth nipped a little too hard, causing her to yelp in pain.

Karasu took the opportunity the distraction provided him and worked his finger deeper into Keiko's body, relishing his success even as the inner ring of muscles resisted mightily.

Keiko's eyes clenched shut along with her teeth as the discomfort of the invasion washed over her. Kurama felt the tenseness of her body and relinquished his hold on her breast, his amber eyes rising up to take in the pained expression on her face. Leaning in slightly, Kurama glanced down over Keiko's shoulder and taking notice of what it was Karasu was doing to his little human.

_'Ah,'_ The kitsune mused, now knowing what caused Keiko's distress. _'I see now.'_

Kurama brought his chin to rest on Keiko's shoulder so that his lips were near her ear. His tongue slid from his mouth, laving the sensitive shell a moment before withdrawing in order for him to whisper assurance to her.

"Relax, koi, it will only hurt for a moment and the less you tense, the less it will pain you. Believe me," He crooned, nuzzling her neck tenderly when she issued a whimper as Karasu slipped his finger a fraction deeper.

But still, no matter what Kurama said, Keiko could not make herself relax enough to ease the pain. The kitsune realized this and with a soft sigh proceeded to make his way down the front of Keiko's body, his lips trailing down from her shoulder to the valley of her breasts. Downward, across the taut stomach, before delving into the dewy curls that hid the treasure just beyond his gaze. He felt her relax as his tongue worked where Karasu's fingers had only recently been.

Judging by how wet she was, he shouldn't need any additional lubrication, but he wasn't entirely certain. What he did know was that part of Karasu liked to cause pain and Keiko was not completely comfortable.

_'This might cure her of her urge to pursue danger, however.' _ He thought.

The only thing that worried the kitsune was whether this little experiment of hers would also cause her to avoid him. He didn't intend to let that happen and so tried to get Keiko to relax into Karasu's touch and enjoy the flavor that exploded on his tongue.

She shifted when she felt another finger probing her and gasped, drawing herself closer to Kurama as she felt it begin to push against her. Kurama's tongue flicked against her and she eased slightly as the finger breached and gradually began to move deeper. She arched as suddenly both fingers pulled back and then advanced once more, stretching her anal walls with the steady intrusion before repeating the motion once again. Soon, Karasu's fingers weren't quite as invasive as they slowly began to move together in an in and out rhythm.

As Karasu continued to stretch and prepare her for what would soon be coming, Keiko had begun to pick up the rhythm as her hips began to rock back and forth, synchronizing themselves with the thrusting of Karasu's fingers and the probing of Kurama's talented tongue.

At the point when her moans reached a high pitch, Kurama drew back and slid himself up the bed. Karasu caught Kurama's eye, the violet orbs glittering mischievously as he slowly withdrew his fingers. Grasping Keiko's hips, he slowly drew her up, pressing kisses to her shoulder blades as he did so, urging Keiko to lean over Kurama, and in turn, forcing the kitsune onto his back. Reaching forward, Kurama guided Keiko over his lap. She moved slowly, as though feeling awkward.

Kurama shifted, guiding a hand around his shaft as Keiko hovered on her knees above him. Karasu lowered her slowly, just enough to touch the tip of his sex to her moist lips. He swirled it against her wetness and her head dropped back, a low moan escaping her lips. Taking her own hand, Keiko covered Kurama's and guided herself down, pressing the blunt head against her narrow opening, lowering herself upon it slowly. Kurama growled lowly as he watched her fill herself with him.

Karasu did not wait long. Once Keiko had impaled herself fully upon Kurama's throbbing shaft, the crow pressed her forward until her chest was flush against the kitsune's so that he himself could slip into her rear entrance. Keiko groaned in slight protest as she felt herself being stretched to her limits, but oddly the pain wasn't anywhere near as it could have been.

Kurama heard Keiko's groan and looked up into her beautiful face. He could see the crow's form leaning over her from behind and that his hair tumbled down over her shoulders and onto the bed like a midnight curtain, obscuring the outside world. It was when his eyes locked with the obsidian orbs of the crow that Kurama began to understand the motive behind all this. All of this to place, or at least _**allude**_to place, a momentary claim on the brunette and indirectly, on _**him**_ A dominance game involving them would almost be enjoyable, Kurama thought, if it weren't for the crow's twisted mind.

Kurama could feel himself almost shudder and knew that Karasu was getting off on, not just the act, but the emotions. It bothered him in some indistinct way that he could not name, but still, he did not protest. After all, it was not him that Karasu possessed. It was only the illusion of possession and the fox knew that the crow had no power over him. Not anymore. In any way, shape or form. Kurama continued to focus on Keiko's lovely countenance, even if it was caught between pleasure and pain with the former winning the battle.

Kurama drew his hips back as Karasu pushed in and slowly they began to alternately slide inside her one in, one out. Her hands fisted in the sheets, her mouth open against Kurama's chest, Keiko gasped. She moaned, flicking her tongue against Kurama's chest, relishing the taste of him in her mouth. Some unknown instinct prompted her to bite down lightly on the hardened nub causing Kurama to groan, his eyes fluttering closed at the overwhelming pleasure her attentions were instilling in him. This momentary distraction was just the opportunity Karasu had been waiting for.

Before Kurama could recover from the effects of Keiko's love nip and reopen his eyes, the crow bent down over the back of the female beneath him and bit into the skin at the nape of her neck. All of the compiled sensations washing over Keiko left her oblivious to the stinging pain as she continued to moan while continuing her own sampling of Kurama's flesh. By the time that Kurama had managed to urge his eyes to open again, Karasu had withdrawn his fangs, leaving only the smallest of claiming marks on the young ningen.

As their tempo steadily built, Keiko could feel her orgasm coming on strong. She screamed when it hit, her body trembling uncontrollably as she lay pinned between her two demon lovers. Her outburst was followed by corresponding moans of fulfillment from both Kurama and Karasu as they climaxed at nearly the same time, each emptying their seed into her welcoming body. As Kurama's moan died down into a low growl, the fox buried his lengthened canines into the soft tissue of Keiko's shoulder, marking her. The threesome lay still for some time, Keiko panting from exertion as the two demons cuddled into her from both sides. Eventually her breathing evened out as exhaustion finally overtook her and she drifted to sleep, unaware of the pair of golden eyes that were locked with obsidian ones above her head.


	4. Chapter 4

Flirting With Danger

- Chapter 4 -

Silence filled the bedroom as both the dark and light youkai stared at each other over the form of the slumbering ningen female between them. Karasu grinned evilly at Kurama, his eyes glinting with mischief, as the kitsune's expression grew more and more irritated. Finally, Kurama broke the connection of their gazes and looked down at Keiko, still snuggled between them.

"You marked her as well, didn't you." He spoke softly so as not to disturb the sleeping Keiko.

At this, Karasu's grin widened and he too looked down at Keiko, noticing that his mark at the base of her neck was visible through the parting of her hair. "Indeed." he looked back up to find Kurama staring at him again. "Apparently we have the same idea of the perfect woman and our beloved Keiko is it." With this said the crow bowed his head and placed a gentle kiss where he had marked her.

Kurama's golden eyes narrowed as a rumbling growl emerged from deep within his throat at the gesture. He wanted to tear Karasu from the bed and disperse of the arrogant youkai once and for all, however, he held his anger in check, not wanting to awaken Keiko.

Sensing the kitsune's growing ire, Karasu grinned. Deciding to have some more fun at Kurama's expense, and to see just how far he could push him, he bent down and placed a kiss right on the startled fox's lips.

Kurama pulled his head back abruptly. "Just what do you think you're doing?" he growled.

Karasu grinned, "What do you_**think**_I'm doing, little kitsune?"

"I _think_ you had best keep your lips to yourself, Karasu." Kurama warned through bared fangs.

"Aw," Karasu pouted playfully, "Where is the fun in that?" His grin widened, "Besides… I'd say you enjoyed it."

"You wish." Kurama rebuked, "Now explain to me exactly how you are still alive."

Karasu tilted his head to the right slightly and gave a taunting smirk, "So curious, little fox. I suppose now that we share the same mate…" Here he paused to grin evilly again, "I should tell you. I am what you would call a _**true**_immortal." At this, Kurama's eyes widened, giving Karasu a great deal of satisfaction. Continuing on, Karasu elaborated.

"You see nothing can actually kill me. Wound me, as you yourself did, but never kill me. That plant merely took a while longer to escape from." Karasu grimaced slightly, before finally saying, "I admit I did not expect it. That, though, is why my companions did not seem worried. Plus the fact that I won that round anyway." The crow chuckled, "You see, I did not wish to kill you, little fox. You are far too much fun to play with, as is our mate."

Kurama could not hide the surprise that entered his expression. He had heard of true immortals, yes, but in all his long years as a theif in the Makai he had never ran across one. It was hard to believe, but considering his confidence in the plant he had used to finish off Karasu in the Dark Tournament, there must be some truth to what the crow said. Quickly, he covered his confusion up with a heated look of disgust.

"I will not share her with you, Karasu." He stated evenly.

"I don't believe you have any choice in the matter, fox, unless you plan to leave her to me alone. For I refuse to give her up. Besides, we have yet to ask her opinion of the matter. So don't act so possessive. We both had her, we both mated with her. She is ours. Not just yours and not just mine, little kitsune. The sooner you reconcile yourself to that the happier we all shall be." He said with his characteristic evil yet seductive grin.

"Frankly," Kurama muttered, glancing back down at Keiko, "I must admit that her opinion on the matter is more important to me than yours."

"I thought as much. In fact, I get the distinct feeling you could really care less about my opinion at all." said the far too amused crow.

Kurama smirked, "You are correct, your opinion mean nothing to me." He said simply before the stirrings of a certain ningen female distracted both youkai from any further conversation.

Karasu grinned. "It would seem our little goddess is waking up. Now we can ask our mate her opinion on the matter." So saying he bent his head and, ignoring Kurama's menacing growl, nuzzled Keiko's neck, nipping slightly where he'd marked her. "Wakey, wakey little goddess." He whispered huskily.

Keiko woke up, her head slightly fuzzy and it took her awhile to realize that she was lying, naked, between two muscular bodies while one of those bodies was whispering oh-so-seductively into her ear. With a start, all the memories of what had transpired between herself, Kurama and Karasu of all people came flooding back to her.

"Wha- how… er, I mean… um… hello?" Keiko managed to stutter, not really knowing what to say in regards to the situation. She had been so brave, so daring earlier when it had all started, but now she was unsure of the repercussions of her actions. Looking at Kurama questioningly, Keiko hoped the fox would say something to ease her uncertainty.

"Hello, little goddess, have a nice nap?" Karasu whispered huskily into her ear, effectively drawing her attention back to the crow. "We've been so anxious for you to awake. We have _**things**_we'd like to discuss."

"Um... o-o-okay..." Keiko managed once more to stutter a response. Her state of uncomfortableness was growing under both youkais' intense gazes, especially Karasu's. She shivered unconsciously.

"My little kitsune, perhaps you should say something to our goddess. She seems quite frightened."

Kurama grimaced at the possessive title bestowed upon him from Karasu, especially now that Keiko was awake to hear it. He finally found his tongue and reaching out to gently tilt Keiko's face back in his direction, said, "Keiko, there is no need to be afraid. I am here for you and will not allow any harm to come to you."

Keiko visibly relaxed at Kurama's touch and words. Drawing a breath, she shifted and then winced when she felt a pain at the base of her neck. Instantly, she brought a hand up to touch the spot and when it drew away, she gasped when she noticed drops of blood staining her fingers. An accusing look instantly settled in her eyes, which she directed in Karasu's direction.

"So accusing, little goddess." Karasu said, sounding hurt. "My little fox did the same to the other side of your neck. You should glare at him too."

Keiko's anger was replaced with confusion and once again Keiko looked to Kurama for assurance, or at least some sort of explanation. What was going to happen between them now? She very much doubted that this could be easily forgotten, by her at least, but she wasn't so sure about the two demons.

"Is there anything you would like to ask us?" Kurama asked in a prompting way.

"Well… I guess," Keiko began, not sure if she wanted to ask this or not, but finally decided to forge ahead and deal with the consequences. "What things was Karasu talking about discussing?"

"Don't give him that sort of opening, dear one." Kurama said, glaring at Karasu, who simply blinked innocently. "You do realize that the mating must be discussed, yes?"

"Mating!" Keiko exclaimed, sitting up abruptly, the action causing the blanket to fall and puddle in her lap. She quickly snatched the cover back up to her chest. "You mean I... that we... Oh, God!"

"That we what, little goddess?" Karasu asked. "I could tell you in great detail exactly what we did. Or better yet the fox and I could show you...again."

"Fortunately for us all she has a good memory." Kurama muttered.

"Of last night --"

"In General." Kurama interjected, wanting to forestall anymore of Karasu's jibes. "Fortunately, you survived." He continued, looking at Keiko, unsure of how to put this. "I've heard from other youkai that the marking can get out of control sometimes."

"I would not have let it happen to our little goddess, my dear fox." Karasu said, determined not to be left out of the conversation as well as wanting to rile to kitsune some more.

...Or so they claimed. Karasu was staring at her with such a heavy look in his eye, and Kurama was serious. They liked to tease her, but...

"You seem a trifle uncomfortable, little goddess. We shall have to do something about that." With that said, Karasu leaned over and caught her lips in a deep, penetrating kiss.

"Okay, first of all, hands off." Kurama demanded, jerking Karasu back from Keiko. "Second of all," Here he grimaced, "we need to talk like civilized people about this; we need to settle the terms now, define territory lines. You're making me antsy."

"Isn't that part of the fun?" Karasu smirked. "I also shall not keep my hands to myself, I was raised to believe in sharing." He said, running one hand down Keiko's back the other down Kurama's arm.

Keiko, still dazed by Karasu's kiss, noticed the touches and shook her head to clear it. "Wait just a minute!" She demanded, "This is getting out of hand. You two are acting like I belong to the two of you now. I am _not _a piece of property to be split down the middle!" By the end of her rant, Keiko's face had taken on an annoyed expression.

Kurama blinked in confusion. "You did come to us."

"No, she came to me, and I shared her with you." Karasu grinned at the put out expression on Kurama's face. "Sharing, Fox, it's an important word."

"I didn't mean to go to either of you! I was just..." Keiko trailed off as she realized she didn't really know how to explain what she thought she was doing. It sounded kind of silly in her mind now and she highly doubted that either of them would appreciate the fact that she had been playing with them in order to get a forbidden thrill.

"It's just?" Kurama prompted.

"Just…" Keiko sighed, "I didn't think something like this would happen."

Karasu looked amused. "What did you expect? For us to chase you down then leave you?" He made a tsk'ing sound. "I told you exactly what would happen were you to play with me, little goddess."

"There wasn't much time for talk then." Kurama added, not quite believing it, but finding that he actually agreed with the crow on this one. "But I assumed, since you were with Yusuke, you'd have some idea..."

Keiko shook her head no sharply. "We never discussed anything about his youkai behaviorisms or anything. I don't know what I was thinking! I'm so sorry, Kurama. Is there any way for it to be undone?" She asked, figuring that neither youkai actually wanted to remain mated to a mere human female.

Kurama looked at her incredulously, "This is a binding contract we're talking here! The minute we shared pleasure, our contract was sealed. This is unchangeable, Keiko, not some piece of paper we can burn. Besides..."

Karasu noted the kitsune's trailing off and took the chance to add his own view to the situation. "It cannot be undone, little goddess, or at least I cannot undo my mark." He paused a moment to lick where he'd marked her for emphasis. "May I ask though, why are you feeling so… 'Unworthy' is the only word I can come up with. Remember, little goddess, I am slightly empathic."

"Well..." Keiko peered at the two of them hesitantly. "You two don't seem to be upset at all, but I'm the cause of all this. I made the mistake, and I can't see why you'd want to be chained to a human mate."

"Keiko," Karasu said, using her real name for the first time. "I am quite happy about this arrangement, little goddess. Besides, you aren't quite human anymore…" There he trailed off, for once looking worried.

This little comment cause both Keiko _**and**_Kurama to blink. As one, they both stared at the crow demon for any forthcoming explanation he would give.

"As I explained to you earlier, I am a true immortal." Karasu looked Kurama in the eyes to drive home his words. "I will never die." He turned his gaze back upon Keiko and continued. "There is only two ways though to become a true immortal: 1 - You are born one from parents who are both true immortals and 2 - You mate with one."

He looked thoughtful for a moment then continued. "Though I guess I really should say three ways...for you, my beloved little fox, are also now one as well." He smirked, as once again the great Youko Kurama was struck speechless. "Keiko too. That is why, little goddess, you are no longer quite human. You are a true immortal, and shall never die."

"And in the spirit of confession, I am secretly a human thief in disguise. I apologize for lying to you all for so long." Kurama's scorn was backed up by the glare he threw at Karasu. "No, really. Be serious for once."

"Where, may I ask, is the fun in that?" asked Karasu looking scandalized.

"It's all fun and games until someone's eye gets stolen." Sarcasm dripped from the kitsune's words.

Meanwhile, Keiko was attempting to take all of this new information in and finding it a bit difficult. Kurama seemed to suddenly realize that the crow was, in fact, not kidding.

"Sweet Inari! You are serious!" He exclaimed, glaring at Karasu heatedly. "Just when were you going to mention this? Last night would have been a great time!"

Karasu chuckled darkly. "My dearest kitsune, would you have ever agreed to it had you known?" He smiled when Kuram started to speak but then refrained. "The emotions would have run dry, beloved. You would have taken forever to analyze every little piece of information. I may have all the time in the world but I _**really**_didn't wish to wait that long, sweet kitsune."

It finally began to dawn on Keiko that she was inseparably bound to two youkai who seemed to not mind and, if what Karasu was saying was true, then they would be together for a very_**very**_ long time. Deciding that she didn't want to start their new... relationship? Out on the wrong foot between the two of them, she decided to intervene.

"Hmph. So much for the idea of being mated. I'm already being ignored," She taunted, hoping to get a favorable response from them. Both youkai broke off their argument to look at Keiko.

"Ahh, our little goddess complains of neglect, dear fox." Karasu's eyes gleamed dangerously. "I suppose we shall have to do something about that."

Kurama noticed the look in Keiko's eyes. It was similar to the one she'd had the night before. Deciding that the discussion of the boundaries and limits to their shared mating could wait, Kurama grinned smugly. "Yes, Karasu, let us show our mate just how much we appreciate her."

And for the next few hours, they did exactly that.

_** Owari**_


End file.
